The present invention relates to apparatus suitable for transferring liquid metals between two separate containers, for use in the field of foundry technology.
In foundry processes, there is often a need to transfer metals in the liquid state between two different positions, for example, from a smelting furnace or from an intermediate container to a receiving ladle which in turn is intended to decant the metal into another operative device such as a casting form, an ingot mould, or a tun dish.
Moreover, in the course of the various metal decanting and transfer operations, there is also a need to provide for degassing of the metal before it is supplied to the above-mentioned operative devices.